1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel optical element, and more particularly, to an optical element employing a light scattering property of a soluble polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent development of office automation (OA) leads to a popularization of display devices in the field of business machines. Display devices are desired which do not cause fatigue of eyes of operators of the device even after a long time period of operation. There have been known non-luminant type of display elements such as an electric-field-induced coloring display devices (ECD), and liquid crystal display devices (LCD) as a display element.
Disadvantages are encountered, however, that an ECD cannot exhibit a sufficient contrast of display and that an LCD cannot give a sufficiently large visual field angle. The similar disadvantages are encountered in these devices when the devices are employed as a light modulation element such as a light shutter.